Recently, demonstration tests for next-generation education and the like have been conducted using electronic terminals such as tablet terminals. It is also expected that such next-generation education becomes more popular across the country.
In one aspect of education, a discussion among students has been conducted in a class. Such discussion is thought to be important for students in order to have their own solid way of thinking as a result of presentation of their opinions and absorption of other students' opinions through “speaking” and “listening” in discussions.
In next-generation education, it is expected to conduct discussions using electronic terminals. Such discussions include, for example, a group discussion which is a collaborative work determining one representative opinion of the group (group opinion).
In such a group discussion using the electronic terminals, the opinions input by the students in the same group may be shared among the students. Therefore, not only conventional “speaking” and “listening” but also “writing” and “reading” become necessary. As a result, the discussions may be conducted more effectively due to use of visual sense.
To collect opinions via the electronic terminals, there has been known techniques of, for example, extracting an opinion of a small number of people and conducting an opinion analysis by focusing on a specific issue.
References may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-295105, 2009-151483, and 2004-227343.